The Month They Disappeared
by CommentsGalore7777
Summary: It's been little over two years since the mind control incident with Jesse. Ethan, Sarah, Benny, and Erica are now dating one another, creating a near-perfect, tranquil life for each vampiric teen. But new dangers may make or break these couples as a mysterious force known only as 'The Cult' descends upon WhiteChapel. SEQUEL to 'The Week They May Not Remember!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to...The sequel to 'The Week They May Not Remember'! I always planned on continuing it, and even wrote a plot months ago...Now it's morphed into something even more dramatic than I thought possible! (xD) Etharah and Bennica pairings! (Obviously) This story may shift between third and first person in certain chapters, and the story may also be changed to 'M'. (Most likely not, but we'll see.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire, it belongs to Disney and Teletoon**

**Summary: It's been little over two years since the mind control incident with Jesse. Ethan, Sarah, Benny, and Erica are now dating one another, creating a near-perfect, tranquil life for each vampiric teen as they continue to trudge their way through the horrors of high school. But new dangers and a horrible secret may make or break these couples as a mysterious force known only as 'The Cult' descends upon the town of WhiteChapel. **

**"The Month They Disappeared"**

* * *

**Recap**

**Two years ago, Sarah, a vampire who fought on the side of good, was indoctrinated by her crummy ex-boyfriend, Jesse. This evil vampire also managed to brainwash the rest of her coven and nearly took over WhiteChapel in the process. It took the courage of a bright seer, the resourcefulness of a kooky spell master, and the antics of a half-wit vampire ninja to finally put an end to Jesse's evil scheme. Of course, the battle wasn't as cut and dry as you may think.**

**While trying to save the girls, whom of which were objects of the boys' deepest affections, the seer, known as Ethan, and the spell master, Benny, subjected themselves to death, only to end up being rescued by the same girls they'd fought so desperately for. But, the way in which the girls, Sarah and Erica, chose to save them...was a bit unorthodox. They were forced to change their heroes. Forced to change them into the same blood-drinking monstrosities that they were desperately fighting to stop. They turned them into vampires.**

**Soon after the boys' transformation, they, along with the girls, finally took out Jesse and successfully saved their town. Soon after, following several dates, Sarah became Ethan's official girlfriend, as Erica became Benny's. Everyone has also matured and developed a bit. Ethan can now use telepathy, Benny's spells are ninety-nine percent more accurate, and Rory and the girls have finally mastered telekinesis and hypnosis. Now, two years later...**

* * *

**Chapter One: Just Another Friday Night**

**December 1, 2013**

It was a typical Friday night in the town of WhiteChapel. The full moon was shining down, reflecting faint shimmers of it's magnificent beams off of the rain-washed streets, illuminating the dark road so that late-night walkers could see where they were going in the onslaught of blinding rain. Though the streets were mostly dead, a couple, both vampiric in nature, stepped out onto the slick pavement and began their trek back to the boy's house. His girlfriend's services were required there.

The boy, who just happened to be the first vampire-seer hybrid, was bundled up inside of a thick, black raincoat, similar to his girlfriend's pink one. Actually, besides the color differentials, they were wearing the same type of getup. Both wore jeans, the girl's being darker and tighter compared to the boy's baggy pair. And, they also wore the same type of shirts, both of which bore some type of graphic design. Again, the only difference was proven through the colors...green and purple.

As the rain cascaded unto the sluggish pair, the boy, whom of which was growing cross with the dozen or so trickles of water slapping him in the face, suddenly turned and picked up his girl bridal-style. Once balanced in his arms, the girl giggled and tried her best to lock eyes with her grinning boyfriend, but found that the bombardment of water slamming down onto her face prevented her from doing so. But, the male knew what he was doing, and leaned down to give her a soft peck on the lips before flashing towards home.

* * *

**Ethan's House**

The front door of the Morgans' house slung open, slamming into the wall to the side as the couple, concealed by their drenched black and pink raincoats, literally slipped inside, the boy somehow maintaining his grasp on the girl as they tumbled. Though unfazed, the girl, her dark skin now visible due to the house's lighting, shot her boyfriend a disapproving look.

"Oh, you know you liked it, Sarah" chuckled the boy, leaning in to butterfly kiss the girl's cheeks.

"E-Ethan! Ethan stop, I'm soaked!" Cried the sitter, pulling out of the seer's grasp. Honestly, Sarah'd enjoyed Ethan's flirty behavior throughout the day, but when she's soaking wet, while _in _a raincoat, that's the cut-off point. What girl wants to warm up inside of a wet raincoat?

Ethan could only chuckle, lightly to himself as he helped Sarah remove her rosy jacket, hanging it, along with his, on the coat rack by the door so that they could dry out. "Thanks for the mini-date," whispered Sarah, regaining the seer's attention. "No problem, Sarah...Sorry we had to cut it so short, though." The babysitter rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Ethan. We can catch the other two-thirds of Jacuzzi Time Machine Two when it comes out on DVD. Besides, I don't think your parents would be very happy if they knew that we _just_ got here...fifteen minutes late to watch Jane."

Ethan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but it was totally worth it."

"Why? Because you got to pick me up and completely freeze my face off with the cold rain and howling wind?" Questioned Sarah, her eyebrow arching in it's usual accusative manner.

Chilled, Ethan ignored Sarah's accusation and made his way over to the thermostat, where he cranked up the temperature to eighty-three, a degree or ten higher than his dad would normally set it, but, knowing that Sarah was probably even colder than he was, he really didn't care.

Sarah, whom of which Ethan's said to have eyes like a hawk, and yes, better than Doug Falconhawk's, noticed Ethan's action, and pulled him into a hug from behind, soaking the back of his green tee. The seer groaned as the water on Sarah's top seeped through his own, causing his already freezing skin to double in goosebumps.

"At least we can warm up together...right, Cuddle Bear?"

"Yeah," replied Ethan, keeping his voice as hushed as possible, concealing his annoyance.

"At least until we feel the need to kiss...And Jane comes running downstairs to interrupt."

"Like always?" Whispered Sarah, her eyes drooping slightly as the building warmth in Ethan's house clashed with her cold skin, inducing erect hair all over her tiny body, soothing her.

"Like always, Sarah."

The couple stayed that way, stuck together in their field of amassing warmth. They planned to stay that way as long as time would permit...Which would be until the seer's little sister, Jane, who was always armed with the exclamation of 'Mom', lost her patience and demanded some attention.

* * *

**WhiteChapel Theater- Screen Seven**

"The monkey can't die! That ruins like...the whole third half of this movie!" Benny complained, rising up to throw a fist in the air, only to be pulled back down by Erica. The blonde shot her grinning boyfriend a glare as some people behind them threw a couple of curses their way.

"What?" Questioned the spell master, his voice high but his eyes low, as they were unwilling to meet with Erica's. He knew he'd just made a scene...something his girlfriend would normally tolerate, had he not done it twice before.

"Benny, seriously! You can't just scream at an animated screen every time a person, game store, or even a simian explodes!" Hissed Erica, taking a quick sip of her 'Dr. B', giving Benny the interval to respond. Honestly though, the spell master didn't want to reply, knowing that the wrong answer would result in a pair of disturbing golden eyes, which would glare at him until the movie was over with.

Erica'd done that to him before, and the only reason it didn't bother him too much last time was because someone saw her. Benny has a fond memory, saved somewhere in his mind, of Erica telling the crowd that she's a 'true' Dusker, and that the contacts made her look exactly like Rochelle's sister in-law. That statement had been quickly followed by a barrage of shushes and lines like, "Stupid vampire obsessor!", "Sit down and shut up, bright eyes!", and even one "Go Team Jakeward!". Moments later, the spited audience was forced to shush Benny as well, for hysterically laughing at Erica.

"W-well...uh, sorry and...you're hot tonight?" Benny answered, his tone prompting it to sound more like another question.

Erica sighed critically before crossing her arms and turning her attention back towards the movie. Sometimes she wished Benny was a bit more mature, and actually took her feelings into consideration. She may be a vampire, but that didn't mean she liked being embarrassed in public. She even put on a blank expression to try and enforce her inner turmoil, but, as usual, Benny either missed or ignored the look.

A stray eyeball sliding over to Benny, Erica noticed that he's already been absorbed into the movie again. That was it for her, she wanted to go home.

"Ben-"

"You know, I'm not kidding, Erica," whispered Benny, cutting his girlfriend off.

"I'm really sorry if my outbursts aren't quite up to the gentleman's code...whatever those stiffs' standards are. But you really do look great tonight...especially in the glare of the big screen. I-"

Benny stopped short as Erica rested her head atop his shoulder, her mind running a long marathon of Benny's rude, yet, oddly romantic moments. They made her smile grow as Benny reached around and brushed the stray hair out of her face. She knew Benny could be a jerk sometimes, but when it really mattered, he'd somehow shed that perverted attitude and completely show his 'true' affections for her. She'd never tell him, but all of those compliments about her past life as a 'Mega Nerd' really made her feel all fuzzy on the inside...almost as if her insides were being replaced by fluffy walls of cotton candy that tickled every time she took a needles inhale.

It was no surprise to the spell master when Erica gripped his chin and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of WhiteChapel, atop a baron hillside that was just out of the passing storm's reach, stood a lone figure. The figure was completely wrapped in a silky, red cloak, with indescribable black markings etched around it's fabric. His face was also concealed to the world, clouded by another red piece, which revealed nothing except the protrusion of his nose. Hidden under the cloak lay even more blotches of red and black, completely concealing every part of visible skin, ensuring that his identity would remain a secret if the overlaying shawl were to ever fall off.

The red-clad man was busy contemplating when the sound of rustling leaves caught his attention.

Turning slightly, the man recognized another figure, decked out in a blue suit, similar to his own, approaching him. It was his partner. Forgetting his previous thoughts, the red phantom-figure turned to greet his friend.

"What are you doing here?" breathed the red ghoul, sure to make his sharp, displeasing tone of contempt evident.

The blue phantom remained silent until he was directly in front of his cohort, his arms now crossed in an accusative manner.

"Just seeing if you'd riven yourself insane yet. Do you honestly believe that a message we received ages ago would actually turn out to be accurate?" Huffed the glum-colored figure.

"It wasn't ages ago, it was two years ago!" Insisted the red phantom, his tone intentionally sharper in order to express his anger towards his friend's disbeliefs.

"Besides, I can feel it in the air...there's no doubt about it, this town is a prosperous source of supernatural energy."

"Then why has it gone undetected for so long?" Countered the figure in blue, uncrossing his arms and taking a gander at the town below.

The red man shook his head and took a long-winded exhale.

"I'll soon find out. But remember, we're only here to find a couple of supernatural creatures to...assist us. What a shame that we weren't able to find this place a decade ago. We would've reached our goal by now."

The azure figure chuckled to himself, recollecting the memories of he and his associates' past endeavors. Basically, they'd expended resource after resource during their centuries-long quest. But once those resources ran out about fifteen years ago, their plans came to a complete stand-still...leaving them just two short of their goal.

"So what? We do as we've always done? Wait for a disturbance and hope it's supernatural in nature?"

Now, it was the red phantom's turn to laugh, though, his was drawn-out and came off as more of a cackle.

"Would you have it any other way?"

"Guess not...assuming your hunch, and that message are both precise."

In response to his partner's statement, the red man took a step forward and elongated his arms out over the hillside, lightning illuminating his figure as he spoke.

"Then let us disband. And may we find what it is we're looking for."

* * *

**In this chapter, I decided to focus a bit more on Bennica...I don't do enough of those two. This is kind of a 'Where they are now' type of thing. (Excluding Rory...who will come in later.) Um...Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...because things are about to take a DRASTIC turn. But what do you guys think of this? Please review! :)**


	2. Mixed Messages

**Chapter 2: Mixed Messages **

* * *

**December 1, 2013**

**WhiteChapel Theater- 11:30 P.M.**

The credits of Jacuzzi Time Machine's sequel were busy rolling. People were groaning at the crappy ending, booing the guy who worked the projector in the room above as if it were his fault, and quickly filing out of the theater in total frustration. Save for Benny and Erica, who were both currently trying to gain dominance in a passionate lip-lock, completely ignorant to the fact that the movie was over.

Erica could complain about the spell master's abrasive disregard for her feelings all she wanted, but she knew deep down that Benny didn't really mean to be ignorant...He was just totally clueless half the time. But every kiss they shared reminded her of the fact that, despite being the most handsome, devilishly charming guy she's come to know and love, he's still a geek.

Benny on the other hand, was completely zoned out, eager and willing to win this battle of the tongues. But no matter which direction he flicked, Erica always seemed to be in the spot he was aiming for, ready to overlap his tongue and force him to pull back before she tackled it with her own. The couple fought for another five minutes, both about ready to crack, when Erica suddenly pulled back, her grip on Benny's shoulders loosening as her vampiric eyes replaced her normal sapphire orbs.

Benny parted his heavy lids a second later, curious as to why Erica gave up so easily.

"What's wrong, Erica? Can't handle the heavyweight tongue wrestling champion of WhiteChapel?" Joked the spell master, oblivious to his girlfriend's golden irises which were staring blankly at him.

"I...have to go to the bathroom," lisped the blonde, standing up and removing herself from the room.

Benny arched a curious brow. This was the third time this week Erica'd broken off one of their make-out sessions in order to relieve herself. This was something Benny found very odd, considering the fact that vampires usually only have to go _once_ a week...Unless they've consumed too much blood, like Sarah did at one point last year. Needless to say, Benny'd almost died laughing when she let one slip in Mr. G's class.

But the strangest thing that stood out to Benny was the fact that Erica usually watched the amount of blood she drank. Not to mention that _she_ was the one who taught _him_ that less is more. What was going on? Was she just really hungry lately?

_Oh well._ Though Benny, relinquishing his seat and brushing off Erica's odd behavior.

_At least she's the one that has to go in public...Last time I did that I forgot to flush. Oh man, and the guy who went after me freaked out more than Ethan did when Jane caught him and Sarah canoodling for the first time. He thought all of that blood came from him and called in a tiny ambulance full of clown doctors to examine his rectum. Best day at the carnival EVER._

* * *

**Ethan's House- 11:24 P.M.**

As soon as Jane was asleep, Sarah, whom of which hadn't found the time to do so, quickly dashed into the Morgans' bathroom. It'd been hours since she and Ethan'd arrived at his house, and, despite Sarah's best efforts, she'd been unable to wait out her hair's slow-drying process. Jane was no help either, her consistent pleas for attention and boring dance games had driven the sitter to the brink of insanity. Little did Sarah know that Ethan, who'd been listening in on the girls, was already in the bathroom, ready with a plugged hairdryer.

Giggling, the brunette snatched the blower from the smiling seer, only to have him rip it right back out of her unclenched hand. Sarah narrowed her eyes and was about to ask, when Ethan moved her in front of the mirror she didn't need, and flipped the dryer onto the 'low' setting. The sitter folded her lips in response, trying to restrain any further giggling as Ethan slowly blew different parts of her hair with the warm breeze.

"Why are you so sweet?" Whispered Sarah, reaching back to ruffle her hair for Ethan, only to have him beat her to it, swishing it to the side, just as she'd wanted.

"Well- Ethan started, pausing for a moment so that he could admire his girlfriend's bouncy, angel-like hair, which, wet or not, struck Ethan as perfect. He loved those moments when Sarah'd let him play with it, allowed him to encircle a few of her beautifully-woven strands with his index finger, and gently tug on it just to admire it's length. But right now, duty called, and Sarah needed it dry.

-you can't see it, and I love helping you out."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Ethan. I know you just like ruffling it up and flicking it from side to si- H-hey! What're you doing back there?"

Ethan chuckled at Sarah's little freak-out as he ran the hot stream under the length of her outstretched locks, purposely clipping the nape of her neck a few times in the process. He knew that warm air on a cold vampire was like a personal day at the spa...all too relaxing.

Sarah knew it too, and couldn't help but involuntarily moan a few times as Ethan raked her neck and hairline with the dryer, the little hairs on her back, arms, and well, everywhere beginning to stand in spine-tingling pleasure. The brunette wanted nothing more at the moment than to just spin around and initiate another make-out session with Ethan, the fact that her hair needed to dry out being the only thing preventing her from doing so. What could she say? She loved Ethan so much.

Even before Ethan valiantly risked his life to save her own two years ago, she'd already been infatuated by the awkward geek. If anything, the sacrifice Ethan made for her just heightened those feelings to the nth degree. Sure, they'd hooked up the day she was kidnapped by their indoctrinated friend, Benny, and hadn't really had time to really get to know each other before she fell into Jesse's clutches, but what Ethan said to her after she was forced to turn him really told her what kind of guy he was. She learned that he's a sweet, sensitive boy who would risk anything, supernatural life included, to protect her. Honestly, what more could she ask for in a guy?

A short while later, Sarah's hair was completely aired out, and Ethan even helped her brush it back into a place before the bathroom light was finally switched off. As they left the room, Sarah dug a dainty hand into Ethan's pocket, searching for his green-skinned cell phone.

"What're you doing?" Questioned Ethan, his eyes following his phone as Sarah lifted it up and turned it on.

"I was going to go post some of those pictures you took into my Scrapbook account. Some of those puppies in the mall looked really cute," Sarah replied, slinking her way towards Ethan's room.

"Well, I'm going to borrow yours to text Benny. It's on the couch charging, right, Sarah?"

"Yeah!" Yelled Sarah, whom of which'd already comfortably positioned herself in front of Ethan's monitor, ready to type in Ethan's security code.

_Hm...Etharah._ Thought Sarah, giggling slightly as she typed in the mixed name.

* * *

Downstairs, Ethan was busy rummaging through Sarah's phone, admiring some of the pictures she took of herself on her old phone three years ago. He considered it to be something of a guilty pleasure, being able to see his girlfriend back before she was abruptly thrown into this fearful, supernatural world. She just...seemed so happy to him. Why did Jesse have to ruin her life?

But Ethan digressed as he thought of Jesse's smirking figure. At least he wouldn't be able to hurt Sarah ever again...Benny made sure of that when he blew up the Cubile Animus.

_Oh! I need to text Benny and see what's keeping him!_ Thought Ethan, mentally kicking himself as he closed Sarah's photos. But before he could punch in the first number, the purple-armored phone buzzed, indicating that Sarah had a new message. Ethan quickly went back to the home screen, which was displaying a message from Benny.

_Oh good, I can just open this and text him back._ Thought Ethan, his eyes scanning the message to make sure Benny had nothing important to say. But what Ethan read...made him _see_ red.

**Hey, babe. E's parents back yet? Looking forward to our little meeting tonight. Don't worry about Erica, she thinks I'm going somewhere with grandma. When you're done fooling him with petty interfaces, come get the real thing. Later, Sare!**

"W-what...?"

That had to be a mistake...a joke text, something Benny thought would be funny. Something Ethan knew would never EVER happen in a million years. At least, that's what he was thinking at the moment...before the phone beeped again.

* * *

_Let's see..._ Pondered Sarah, her eyes lighting up as she highlighted and copied several cute puppy pictures to her online account. Also saved on there were a few pictures of her parents, cousins, a few old ones of Ethan that'd previously been printed and taped to her locker, and even one of Erica celebrating her sweet sixteen, hugging her brand new car that her mom had splurged on.

And, if you were to dig deep enough, which was impossible since Sarah's account was private, you'd find a few 'special' photos of her and Ethan...after their change. The couple had Benny to thank for those, since he found a way to charm his phone, allowing it to shoot visible pictures of any undead creature.

_Thank you, Benny._ The sitter thought, her eyes fondly grazing back and forth between a few of the pics, great memories flooding her mind as she did so.

Once Sarah was finished posting things, she closed the internet window and slid the onscreen arrow over to the shut down button. After making sure the computer powered off completely, Sarah picked up Ethan's phone and began her trek downstairs. She'd just passed the threshold between Ethan's room and the hallway when she felt her boyfriend's phone buzz in her hand. Looking down and opening the message from Erica, whom of which Sarah assumed was redirected by Ethan, her footsteps all but ceased their continuative tap.

**Hey, Hot stuff...Wanna go out for a bite? I know this really romantic spot by the lake. Don't worry, Magic Boy thinks I'm going home for the night. Ditch Super Nanny and text me, Baby. **

Sarah shook her head in disbelief and nearly let the phone slide between her trembling fingers.

_This has to be some kind of mistake...Why's Erica-_

Sarah's train of thought abruptly crashed when another message from her best friend popped up. Dare she open it? What if it's actually something she doesn't want to see? But it was Erica, her sadistic best friend who was probably just playing a joke with her boyfriend.

With great reluctance, the sitter opened the text, just as Ethan opened hers downstairs, both instantly regretting their decision. The purple and green phones hit the floor as the teens' anger skyrocketed.

"Sarah!"

"Ethan!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of WhiteChapel, literally a few feet away from the shroud of rain that was pummeling the town, a red and blue ghoul glanced at each other.

"Do you feel...?"

"Yes...I feel it, too."

* * *

**Uh oh...I felt I should leave it there for now just to keep you guys guessing as to what's going to happen next. Penny for your thoughts on this chapter? xD**


End file.
